Silk Ties
by somebody's secret
Summary: Alex insists on going to work after her week long honeymoon...Olivia must get creative to convince her to stay home. (Inside A/N for more details.)


**A/N: This is 100% inspired by Stephanie March's recent instagram post. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Oh, oooh, Liv," Alex moaned out as her fingernails dug deeper into Olivia's shoulders. The brunette was currently on top of her, fucking her painfully slowly with a strap-on. Her legs were wrapped around Olivia's back, fixed in place as she rocked her body with every thrust from her lover. They had been at it for hours and far more days than Alex could even count.

She gripped tighter onto Olivia's shoulder, only for her lover to slow down. "Liv…please…" The brunette smiled teasingly as she supported herself on one arm and used the other to grab onto Alex's hand, prying her nails out of their crescent-shaped holes in her back. Alex took the hint and dropped her hands down to the mattress, fingers flexing out the tensed muscles.

Olivia slipped her fingers in between Alex's, sliding them up and above her head. She twisted her right hand, pulling the ring finger on the blonde's left hand into view. The sparkling in the low glow of the candle light caught Alex's attention and she bit her lip. That shiny and not-so-little diamond had been the delicious cause of their fervid fucking in the recent weeks.

They had tied the knot privately a few weeks prior, followed by a week-long honeymoon full of passionate sex. Alex was certain that their sex life would lull upon their return to New York but Olivia showed no sign of slowing down. The blonde swore that if the wind blew just the right way Olivia would be horny for her again—not that she minded. All the attention that she was receiving was appreciated and she felt rather spoiled to be loved so thoroughly.

Alex tore her eyes off of the glittering ring and returned her focus to Olivia who seemed to be entranced by the diamond. "I'm yours," Alex whispered softly, finally catching the brunette's attention. A cocky grin spread across her lips as she nodded in response.

"Forever," Olivia husked as she leaned down to kiss her wife. What was meant to be a brief kiss, deepened, and Alex struggled for her breath as Olivia picked up her pace, thrusting her hips faster into her lover's. The blonde squirmed beneath her, hips attempting to match Olivia's rhythm but failing and allowing to fuck her as hard and as fast as she wanted. She was simply a vessel for Olivia to ravish and control.

"Oh god…Liv…"

"That's it," Olivia grunted as she continued her fevered pace. "Come on baby, I want to feel you coming around me."

Alex was helpless to resist. She came undone a second later, crying out her release as Olivia held her hands even tighter, pinning her down into the mattress. The brunette slowed her pace, having reached her own peak with her lover as well. They both collapsed onto the mattress into a panting mass, both finally exhausted from their hours of making love.

"Jesus, Olivia," Alex murmured as she wiggled her hands out of Olivia's grasp and used them to gently rub the brunette's back. "Please tell me it's always going to be like this."

Olivia chuckled softly as she lifted her weight off of the blonde, not wanting to squish her. "If I do you this vigorously when we're eighty I think one—or both—of us is going to break a hip," Olivia teased as she pressed a soft kiss to the crown of Alex's forehead. She shook her head, a smile prominent on her lips. "God, I love you." She sought out Alex's hand and shifted it so that she could look at it. She pressed a kiss to the diamond ring there. "And I'm so happy you agreed to marry me."

"I'd never say no to you," Alex reminded her as she tangled their fingers together. She chuckled at her own private thoughts, causing Olivia to raise and eyebrow in curiosity. "And here I thought our honeymoon was over."

"Does that mean you want me to stop trying to get into your pants?" Olivia teased with a lopsided grin.

"Never. But I really do need to go into the office tomorrow. No more convincing me to stay home with morning sex. I'm not sure if Donnelly is buying my 'cold'."

"What?" Olivia chuckled. "It's completely reasonable to have a cold after traveling abroad."

"Yeah but to have that cold for three days following my return? Besides, sex is supposed to boost your immune system, not weaken it."

Olivia scrunched up her face. "I like to pretend that our bosses and coworkers don't know what we're doing while in private."

Alex laughed as she shook her head. "Liv, it was our honeymoon. Of course they knew we were having sex! That's the whole point of it."

"Hey, was not! I saw some great views," Olivia replied with a goofy grin. "I saw two beautiful twin peaks every morning." She playfully squeezed Alex's breasts. "And I got to explore a remarkable cavern…"

"Oh gross, Liv," Alex said as she swatted the detective's shoulder. "Now come on, it's bed time and I need to _finally_ get some sleep so that I can wake up for work tomorrow."

"Fiiine," Olivia acquiesced, shifting off of Alex's body and settling at her side.

"No morning sex," Alex reminded her. There was no response. "Liv…"

"Yeah, yeah, no morning sex." The brunette playfully huffed in frustration. _I'll just have to be a little more creative_ , Olivia thought to herself.

* * *

Alex groaned in response to the sound of her alarm buzzing insistently next to her head. She blindly reached her left arm up and snatched her phone off of her side table and swiped it off. Lazily, she attempted to swing her legs out of bed, only to have one ankle budge a few inches.

"What…" She muttered, still half asleep as she used her other foot to push the covers to the side. It was only then that she spotted the silk tie wrapped around her ankle and looped to the bottom of the bedframe. "Really, Olivia?" Alex whispered with a soft chuckle. She was going to get the brunette back.

She pushed herself up into a sitting position—or at least she tried to. She was once against stopped short, noting the feeling of something wrapped around her right wrist. After pushing her pillow to the side, she realized that her wrist was tied as well, only this time to the top of the bedframe.

Her attention was pulled away from her newly-found restraints at the sound of the bedroom door opening. Olivia stood before her with two coffee cups in hand, nothing but her silk lounging robe covering her gorgeous tanned skin.

"Real subtle, Liv."

"Aren't you going to get up for work, babe?" Olivia asked playfully, trying to hide her smile while sipping at her coffee.

"You know I could just untie these."

"You could," Olivia replied as she walked over to the blonde, setting both cups of coffee down onto the side table. "But I don't think you want to." She grasped onto the ties of her robe and pulled softly, allowing the robe to part and reveal the swell of her breasts.

"What did I say last night?"

"You said no morning sex," Olivia replied confidently. "You never said anything about not tying you up."

"I believe that was a given, _detective._ "

"Mm, disagree," Olivia countered as she kneeled on the edge of the bed, swinging one leg up and over Alex's waist. "If you want to get to work on time you better hop in the shower."

"I seem to be a little…tied up at the moment."

"Well how about I help you with that?" Olivia offered with an innocent smile. She leaned forward, allowing her robe to fall completely open so that her breasts were hanging teasingly above Alex's face.

She ignored the soft moan that fell from Alex's lips and instead reached for the tie that bound her right wrist. Alex's left hand shifted up to join hers, loosely grabbing onto her other wrist. Instead of tugging at the tie, she kept her hands still. The brunette glanced down, confirming that lust had overtaken her favorite pair of blue eyes before grasping Alex's untied wrist and pressing it against the tied one. With a tug, she undid the tie and used it to bind two pale wrists together.

Alex tested the strength of the bond with a sharp tug before taking her lower lip between her teeth and biting down as she waited for Olivia to do every little dirty thing to her that she desired. "I thought you wanted to go to work?"

The blonde groaned as she rolled her head to the side, exposing her neck to Olivia. Her lover took the hint and sunk down against her, mouth immediately suckling on her neck. She licked and sucked onto the pale flesh, enjoying the feeling of Alex's pulse pounding against her tongue. She knew she had the blonde exactly where she wanted.

"What will I do with you…all tied up." Olivia whispered against her neck, pulling away just a little bit so that she could trace her fingers down Alex's naked body, teasing her breasts and thighs along the way. "Maybe I should test the strength of our bedframe," Olivia replied back confidently as she slid down Alex's body, settling her hips against her wife's. She pushed them forward once, twice, and Alex was already attempting to push back against her. "Ah-ah, not yet."

Without another thought, she lowered her head and sucked a pert nipple into her heated mouth. With her other hand, she massaged Alex's breast while tonguing her hardened nipple. She could hear the soft creak of the wood bending in response to the blonde's struggles. Her tongue trailed across a now wet breast before switching sides and paying the other similar attention.

"Liv…"

"I thought you wanted to go to work?" Olivia teased as she leaned up and shifted her shoulders, allowing the robe to slip off of them. She shifted her arms, pushing her breasts more prominently forward as she dropped the robe off to the side of the bed. She bit her lip as she watched the desire build behind Alex's conflicted blue eyes. She was going to tease Alex until she no longer desired to leave their bed.

Brown eyes closed as she began to rub her lower half against Alex's sex. Her hands grasped onto her own breasts, massaging them and toying with her nipples, knowing full well that Alex's eyes were fixed on her. "Liv please…"

Her eyes fluttered open to meet needy ones. "What was that?"

"Please, Liv."

"Tell me what you want."

There was no hesitance. "For you to fuck me."

"We'll get there," Olivia assured her as she shifted down on the mattress and settled between Alex's legs. She watched as one attempted to slide up but the ties held it in place. She grinned as she grabbed onto Alex's untied leg and pushed it up and around her shoulder. "But first I want to have a little breakfast."

Alex's eyes pinched shut and her head slammed back against the pillow the moment Olivia's tongue stroked the length of her slit. Olivia was great at fucking her with her fingers. And when she fucked her with a strap-on, Alex knew she'd be seeing stars. But nothing held a candle to how it felt when the charming detective went down on her. Olivia knew exactly what to do with every stroke of tongue.

It only took seconds before Alex was squirming beneath Olivia's hold, attempting to get more from the brunette and Olivia was in no mood to tease anymore. She wanted Alex to come fast and hard against her tongue so she could fuck her into the mattress with their favorite strap-on.

"Fuck, Liv!" The cries didn't distract the detective from her goal. She continued with quick, rough strokes of her tongue, now directing her attention to Alex's rapidly swelling clitoris. She massaged it with quick pulses of her tongue, groaning as the blonde spasmed beneath her tongue, a flood of wetness coating her chin. She slowed her pace, soothing Alex's sensitive bundle before sliding down and licking up some of Alex's arousal—she had plans to use the rest of it.

"Oh god…I'm going to have rings around my wrists."

"If you don't already," Olivia started to say as she pulled away from Alex's core and jumped off of the bed. She walked over to their nightstand and pulled open the bottom drawer, snatching out the strap-on that she had been preparing Alex for. She securely strapped it on as Alex watched her. "You will by the time I'm done with you."

"Oh Liv…"

The brunette quickly returned on top of her lover and fisted the phallus as she lined up with the blonde's wet and waiting sex. Alex shifted up her untied leg, wrapping it as best as she could around Olivia's ass, encouraging her to thrust forward. She took the hint and sunk into the hot velvet that she had been dreaming about all night.

"Oh fuck! Fuck me, Liv!" Olivia wasted no time in finding a fast and hard rhythm, plunging into her desperate wife. Alex gasped as her hands tangled and pulled against her restraints. She could taste the faint tint of blood in her mouth from where she had bit down on her bottom lip, using it as a distraction from the rapidly building pressure in her core.

"God, you're so wet," Olivia grunted as she continued her rough pace, feeling the mattress conform to her deep thrusts.

"Yes, yes…for you."

"I can't…" Olivia huffed in frustration as she grabbed onto Alex's thigh and attempted to pull it up higher. "I can't get deep enough." The brunette growled as she pulled out of her lover, earning her a frustrated and desperate cry.

"No! Liv…inside of me, please don't tease…"

"I will," Olivia assured her as she grabbed roughly onto Alex's hips and flipped her around, causing the blonde to shriek in surprise.

"My leg, it's tied." The brunette growled once more in frustration as she reached down to the tie that bound her wife's leg and yanked it as hard as she could. The fabric yielded easily beneath her strength and it tore in half, freeing Alex's lower half. She used the newly gained freedom to pull Alex to her knees and elbows, her back now exposed to the detective. From experience, she knew that taking Alex from behind allowed her to go as deep as possible into the blonde.

"There we go," Olivia murmured as she lined herself up once more, easily sliding into her home. She grunted as she bottomed out this time, Alex moaning deeply in response. "Hold on, I don't want you to hit your head on the headboard," Olivia warned, a second before she gripped Alex's hips and began pounding into her wife.

"Oh fuck! Oh…Oh…Oh…" Alex's cries turned into a chant, moaning with every stroke of the phallus inside of her. She could hardly stop her body from lurching forward with each powerful thrust and every second drove her closer and closer to madness.

"God, Alex, you feel so good," Olivia moaned as she slipped one hand in between Alex's legs, her fingers seeking out the spot that she knew would push Alex into bliss with the slightest touch.

The blonde braced herself in preparation as best as she could as Olivia rubbed her fingers along the top of her sex. The first brush caused her to gasp out and by the time she felt the second, she was coming fast and hard against the phallus inside of her.

"Oooh!" Olivia milked her orgasm as much as she could, rubbing her fingers gently over her pulsing nub as she continued with slow, deep thrusts. "Oh Liv…" She couldn't keep herself supported anymore and collapsed against the mattress, ignoring the awkward way her hands twisted and strained against her ties.

"There you go," Olivia whispered as she stilled completely, carefully removing the strap-on from inside her wife. She used one hand to gently rub up and down Alex's back, soothing her. With her other hand, she quickly discarded the toy, tossing it on the ground for later cleansing. "You okay babe?"

"Yeah," Alex whispered, her voice low and hoarse from her cries and moans. "So much for going to work today. I don't think I could walk even if I wanted to."

Olivia coaxed her wrists free of her ties, noting the slight redness around them before laying down next to the blonde. "I'll call Donnelly."

"What are you going to say?" Alex questioned, unsure if she trusted the brunette to come up with a believable lie.

"That this _cold_ is pretty bad. You lost your voice from it. And when I'm done talking to her I'll crawl back into bed with you and give you a full body massage to help your sore muscles. I know how weak _colds_ can make you."

Alex laughed softly. "Sounds like a plan. You spoil me, Olivia." She reached forward, grabbing onto Olivia's left hand and eyeing her subtle wedding band. "I love you." She leaned forward weakly, just enough to press her lips to Olivia's for a few seconds before collapsing back onto the mattress.

"I love you, too, sweetie."


End file.
